<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sea is Calm by KazimaKuwabara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853529">The Sea is Calm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara'>KazimaKuwabara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Worth Issues, Vulnerability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Usopp have a talk about Fathers, expectations, and feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sea is Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is dark, the sea is calm, and the Thousand Sunny is still.</p><p>All is calm save for the storm buzzing inside him.</p><p>In the distance, Usopp, even in the dead of night, can see the ship that belongs to the Red Hair Pirates. The ship his dad is on. The ship is docked on the island they were supposed to be at, but the lull in weather had delayed their arrival. They would get there tomorrow.</p><p>Luffy had cheered, and launched himself in the air, shouting his excitement for his reunion with Shanks.</p><p>Usopp's insides had twisted, and he descended below deck, where he had hidden for the rest of the day. He had even managed to convince Chopper that he wasn't feeling well, and couldn't eat dinner that night. It had spared Usopp from having to join his friends for dinner, but had not stopped Sanji from barging into Usopp's workshop, a bowl of soup in hand.</p><p>Sanji had looked like he was about to scream something in Usopp's face, but when Usopp looked at him Sanji shut his mouth.</p><p>Usopp wasn't sure what Sanji saw on his face, but it had left the chef frozen for a solid minute. Usopp had felt like he might start hyperventilating, and then Sanji finally moved towards him. Loudly, Sanji placed the tray down on the table and muttered, "Eat that. All of it," and was gone. </p><p>Usopp obeyed, the soup delicious as always. It had hurt to eat it all, his stomach had been churning all day, but he didn't dare not finish his meal. He knew better than that. Usopp stayed in his workshop until he knew it was dark. Only then did he leave the safety of his room to return his dirty dishes and walked the deck of his home.</p><p>Under a blanket of stars, Usopp settled himself on the stairs that led to the helm, and just... looked out at the Red Hair's ship. </p><p>His father was on that ship. Or on that island. With his friends... or maybe out drinking on his own. Was Yasopp... <em>faithful?</em> Did he flirt with women he happened to meet, or did he have a picture of Usopp and his mom tucked close to his heart? Would he show the image off to anyone who would look? Would Yasopp know who Usopp was when he saw him? Had he seen Usopp's wanted poster? Did he know Usopp was on the sea? Did he remember how old Usopp was? Did he remember the texture of Usopp's hair? Did he remember the way Banchina used to laugh? Did he know...?</p><p>
  <em>Anything?</em>
</p><p>"You'll sink their ship if you keep looking at it that hard," a deep familiar voice startled Usopp so bad, he slipped from one step the next, banging his funny bone on the hard wood.</p><p>"Ah! Ow! Sanji!" Usopp hissed, holding his arm, blinking at the tears and the breath that choked out of him, "You tryin' to kill me!?"</p><p>Sanji snorted, and climbed the stairs to join Usopp, immediately setting hip to hip with the sniper, an arm swinging around his shoulders. Sanji's cigarette dangled out of his mouth as he leaned over to take Usopp's arm, and squint at it in the dark. His smooth, warm hands ran over Usopp's elbow and he made a series of soft cooing sounds, before whispering, "You're fine Longnose, quit complaining."</p><p>Usopp pouted, but let Sanji rub his elbow and hold him in this strange half embrace.</p><p>Sanji eventually stopped petting Usopp's arm, but kept his other arm draped over Usopp's shoulders, his hand hovering near his shoulder. Usopp, braver than he was yesterday, and braver than he was a few years ago, slumped against Sanji, his head falling against the chef's shoulder. There was a bit of hesitation, and then Sanji was pulling him closer, his hand slipping up to cup Usopp's head. Sanji held Usopp against him, and asked what had been on his mind since he had brought Usopp his dinner, "What's going on Usopp? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://kazimakuwabara.tumblr.com/tagged/doodle"> <strong>My art</strong> </a>
</p><p>"My dad's on that ship," Usopp said pointing out there, "On that island."</p><p>"That's good...right?" Sanji asked, the happiness in his tone diminishing as he sensed Usopp's unease.</p><p>"I don't know," Usopp answered after a time. He let his answer roll out of him, like waves on the sand. With a sigh he sank against Sanji, the chef supporting him as he settled. "I don't know Sanji. Not... anything."</p><p>For a short while, they sat smoke drifting into the air from Sanji's lit cigarette, and Usopp's ear pressed above Sanji's heart. It was beating fast, not as fast as Usopp's, not yet.</p><p>"What do I say to someone who left me and Mom? Mom was sick when she left. It's not like... it's not like she was healthy. He knew... she got sick a lot," Usopp spoke, the words flowing out of him like wine, "He knew what could have... what did... He knew I could be on my own, but the sea called and he answered. And it's weird, but I'm still... still so proud of him. I would... I would hit anyone who ever said anything bad about him... but if I see him tomorrow..."</p><p>"If you don't punch him, I will," Sanji said, voice soft and low against Usopp's temple.</p><p>"You don't use your hands," Usopp whispered, the words leaving him without any real thought.</p><p>"I'll use them tomorrow," Sanji said, soft and sure.</p><p>A lump was in Usopp's throat, and his eyes could not see the ship or the island stretched far from him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Usopp didn't have the words to say what he was feeling.</p><p>"I have a father who raised me, and one who pretended to be a father while it was convenient," Sanji said softly. </p><p>Usopp choked, startled to hear Sanji talk about this now.</p><p>Sanji had left and come back to them, and there was a brief explanation of course. But the tension in Sanji's shoulders, and the strain around his jaw, they all knew not to talk about it. About the Vinsmoke family. They would have to wait for him to talk about it, to come and explain if he ever wanted to-because he never had to. They would hear the tale in pieces, in great painful chunks. Usopp would never push for more.</p><p>But, oh... Usopp had wished he had gone with Nami, Brook, Luffy, and Chopper at that time. He was jealous in a way he didn't dare voice. It made him sick in the pit of his stomach to feel this way. But he wanted to know. He wanted to hold Sanji, and run his fingers through the chef's hair, and share that pain.</p><p>It was painful to get what he wanted now.</p><p>"You can't be a father when it's only convenient," Sanji said, voice thick and bitter, "You have to be... there. You have to share yourself with your kid or kids. As equally as you can. You don't run off, you don't look away... you don't ignore their pains and suffering. You give until you can't. You'll fuck up... its only human. But point is-you're there!"</p><p>"You'd be... a great father," Usopp choked, his tears burning his skin as it ran down his cheeks.</p><p>"I had the best teacher," Sanji muttered, shifting so he could draw Usopp closer. Usopp was pulled into Sanji's core, and thin slightly cold fingers wiped away Usopp's tears trying to clear the sniper's vision. Usopp pressed into Sanji's hands longing to be held and loved. Sanji blanketed him, his face dipping low towards Usopp, warm breath washing over him, his arms and hands pooling around Usopp. Sanji was the sea and Usopp floated against him, for the first time not afraid to drown.</p><p>"...What father would I be?" Usopp asked voice small.</p><p>Usopp's head was tilted back and he closed his eyes, lips and beard scruff scraping against his throat. Usopp swallowed hard, shivering as the heat bloomed from his throat, and warmth draped around him like a blanket.</p><p>"...Your father doesn't have to be the one who contributed his DNA, Usopp. It's the one who's there."</p><p>Usopp thought of Franky, and opened his eyes.</p><p>Sanji's grey-blue eyes were above him, soft and shining with stars. Sanji smiled at Usopp, retreating from him a little to kiss Usopp's brow, before he continued to speak, "And you? As a dad? I know you Usopp... you'd be the best."</p><p>Usopp closed his eyes again, and rolled into Sanji's embrace, snuggling into the chef's waist. Sanji shifted, stubbing his cigarette out against the step he sat on. His arms wrapped around Usopp, pulling the sniper close, and Sanji whispered, "You're so brave today."</p><p>Usopp smiled at the wonder in Sanji's voice. Pressing himself further into the embrace. Usopp pushed and squeezed until he could feel both their heartbeats overlapping one another, finally beating at the same rapid pace. Usopp breathed in, tasting as well as smelling nicotine and salt. Today he could be brave.</p><p>"I'm not sure about tomorrow," Usopp murmured.</p><p>"I'll be with you tomorrow," Sanji promised, voice sharp and rich. His hands folded into Usopp's curls, and he bent himself low over the sniper in his lap, "I'll be with you."</p><p>Usopp hummed, clinging to his bravery for a few more seconds. Shifting, he pushed himself up, his hands on either side of the chef's hips, and he reached up with his open mouth. Sanji's cheeks stained pink, and his eyes wide with many appreciative emotions, met Usopp eagerly. Slanting his lips against Usopp's, the pair slid into a kiss Usopp might have been too afraid to do any other night.</p><p>But the sea was calm, and a storm was buzzing inside Usopp.</p><p>Tonight, he could be brave. </p><p>Tomorrow, he would have to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>